


A Little Cabin Fever

by Nashi_qo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, The Polar Tang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_qo/pseuds/Nashi_qo
Summary: Just a little snapshot of Zoro feeling kinda stir-crazy cooped up in the metal confines of theTangand getting on Law’s nerves.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	A Little Cabin Fever

Zoro roamed around the halls of the Polar Tang, frustrated with the confined space of the submarine. It was novel at first, being able to look out the portholes and see whales and fish and the occasional sea king swim by. He thinks that Chopper would’ve had fun watching them. 

But Chopper wasn’t here, and with all the new sounds of machinery and creaking metal, Zoro hadn’t had a restful nap since boarding the Tang, wearing his already frayed patience even thinner. So he paced. And paced. And-

“Zoro-ya!” Law’s voice stopped him in his tracks. Law looked up from the mess of papers before him and glared. “Can you please stop pacing around my ship like a caged animal? You’re driving me mad!” 

Normally Zoro might retort with something quippy but his strained nerves were at their breaking point. He stalked into the bridge and slammed his hands onto Law’s desk. “You? I'M going insane! How do you live like this? I’ve been stuck in a metal box 200 meters under the surface for 5 days!”

“Three.” 

“What?”

“It’s only been three days, Zoro-ya. We still have seven more to go.” 

Zoro groaned as his eyes glazed over and he dropped to his knees. He slumped over the desk, sending assorted maps and papers fluttering to the floor. 

Law rolled his eyes at the dramatic display and got up to retrieve his papers. He tapped the reassembled pile on Zoro’s head to neaten the edges before setting it back on his desk. “You’ll be happy to know that we’re planning to ascend in just a couple hours.” 

“Really?!” Zoro snapped to attention, his sudden motion sending Law’s documents scattering across the floor once more. 

Law stared at the mess that his documents had become and felt his blood pressure start to rise. If it was anyone else, he would’ve already Shambled them into pieces. “Zoro-ya,” he grit out from between clenched teeth. “Get. Out.” 

Zoro followed Law’s gaze to the chaos decorating the floor and opened his mouth to apologize, but before he had a chance to say anything, a pulse of blue light filled the Room and Law was alone in the bridge once more. He took a deep centering breath before stepping around his desk to retrieve a bottle of painkillers for his burgeoning headache. Hopefully Zoro’s landing hadn’t made too much of a mess in the sick room. Shachi was going to give him an earful if his new shelves got damaged. 

(They did. It was a double earful.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little draft I had kicking around in my G-Drive and had previously posted as a twitter thread. I figured I’d set it free lol 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> Consider joining our LawZo discord server, run by the illustrious _mossbeast!  
> https://discord.gg/QuhJk2f5


End file.
